Aladdin or Naruto?
by Vixen's-Reid
Summary: The title says it all. NaruHina pairing. don't like? don't read.


Aladdin or Naruto?

Based on the fairytale Aladdin with a couple of twists.

I don't own Aladdin or Naruto!

I own the toad, Kouun, and the panda bear, Suki!

* * *

Garra Growled as the cave's mouth closed down upon the thief's head.

"Seek me out, the True One." An echo sounded out around the deserted desert. Garra turned his black bull around and headed back to Konoha with a sour look on his face.

* * *

Naruto lived on the streets of Konoha, fending for himself and his pet toad. The boy was nothing special, just the local street rat who was always stealing food. The girls found him handsome yet never got involved with him and the men hated him. He was all alone except for his pet.

* * *

Princess Hinata stomped out of the palace and into the garden, her face livid with rage.

"Uncle! He's just another pompous prat!" She yelled. Her uncle, Jiyuu, followed her out of the door and over to the fountain where she had sat down.

"Just consider him, my dear niece!" Her uncle pleaded. So far she had hated every single prince that had come to their door.

"How can I when he thinks I'm just a trophy!" she said angrily. Her pet panda bear came over and put its head in her lap. "Hello Suki," she crooned, patting the bear. Her uncle looked at her angrily then sighed.

"I'm not going to be here forever you know. And you're the only heir to the throne. The law states that you must marry a prince before you come of age. I just need to know that you'll be taken care of," he tried to make her understand.

"If you had let me out of this stupid palace and let me find out what the world is like then maybe I wouldn't be so naive!" she replied angrily.

"You know what happened the last time I let one of my heirs run around the city," her uncle whispered.

"Neji was stupid, I'm not. I know that it's dangerous! But sometimes you have to take a risk," she persuaded him.

"No! I will not lose another heir and family member. You're all I have left," he said. She turned her back to him and started patting Suki again. Growling, he walked away, slamming the doors behind him. She sighed and looked into the crystal clear water of the fountain.

"Oh Suki, will I ever live the way I want to?"

* * *

Naruto ran down a small alley with a loaf of bread in one hand.

"Where's Kouun when you need ... ah there you are!" he said. The toad jumped onto his shoulder as he ran by. "Where have you been?" he asked. The toad opened its mouth to reveal mashed up apple. "Yuck."

He turned another corner and stopped. Bloody ninja! He thought as one just ran by.

"Kakashi! He went this way!" one yelled.

Using the hand signals needed he created a shadow clone of himself and left it standing in the alley with fake bread while he took the real bread. He turned another corner and stopped. Looking up, he noticed a small ledge. He jumped up to it and sat down. Where he was sitting looked over the markets. He smiled mischievously and bit into his bread.

* * *

Hinata walked across the palace grounds. She turned a corner and jumped back around it again. Garra, her uncle's Advisor, was there. Sticking her head around the corner she noticed he was gone and made for the wall. She climbed up the closest tree to find Suki sitting there. The bear gave her a worried look.

"I'll be back, I promise," she said, kissing the panda on the nose. The bear helped her up over the wall and she jumped out of sight.

* * *

Garra slid open a part of the palace wall and ascended up to his domain. He opened the door at the top and walked inside. He placed a ring into a bowl of water and turned a wheel. The machine lit up to reveal a miniature storm. The lighting shot down and hit the blue diamond in the ring. A picture was created on the water's surface. It showed a young blonde boy eating some bread over the market place. Garra smiled.

* * *

Naruto was about to get down from where he sat when he noticed a young girl walking through the market. She had dark black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a pale shade of purple. He watched as she gave a little girl and apple from the cart beside her. Smelling trouble, he jumped down and walked up behind her and the owner of the cart.

"I hope you'll be able to pay for that," the man growled, getting out a kunai.

"P-pay?" she asked, bewildered. She wrapped her shawl around her body as the man made a grab for her wrist. Naruto jumped in front of the man and turned to the girl. She looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Improvising," he whispered back. He turned to the man and said, "I'm so glad you found her!"

"You know this girl?" the man growled.

"Yes, she's my sister. She's not right in the head, you might have to excuse her," he said.

"Only this time. Next time, her hand won't be attached to her arm for long," the man threatened.

"Yes sir," Naruto said. Her grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her along behind him. They walked around a corner and he let go. "This your first time in the markets?" he asked.

She looked at him. He was blonde with blues eyes. He had three horizontal scars on each cheek. He also had fangs set in where his canine teeth should have been. "Yes, it is. Um, thankyou," she replied shyly. He was only wearing shorts and a black vest. He had a head band around his forehead and a band on his upper right arm. He dresses pretty well for a street rat. She thought. He led her to a small three story shelter, up the stairs.

"This is where Kouun and I stay," he explained, "It's not much but it has a great view." He pulled back the curtains to reveal the sun setting behind the palace. "Wouldn't it be great to live in the palace? I've heard the princess is very beautiful. Though," he turned to her, "you are a sight for sore eyes," he flirted.

She blushed and asked, "Who is Kouun?"

"My pet toad, I know most girls find it disgusting but yeh. Oh here he is!" he said as the toad jumped up on the ledge of the room. She looked at it and rubbed its head.

"Hello Kouun," she said.

"There you are street rat!" a ninja walked through the door.

"Their after me!" they both cried. They looked at each other confused. Naruto looked over the edge of the window and saw an awning. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it with confusion on her face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said slowly, taking his hand.

"Then jump!" he said, pulling her over the edge. They both landed on the awning and slid off of it only to come face-to-face with some more ninja. One of them grabbed Naruto and held his arms behind his back.

"Let him go!" Hinata yelled, hitting one of them. The ninja pushed her off of him,

"Look, a street mouse!"

"Un-hand him, by order of the princess!" she demanded, throwing her hood off. Naruto looked at her in disbelief and shock.

"What are you doing out of the palace, and with this street rat?" the ninja asked as he bowed.

"That is of none of your concern Kakashi, now un-hand him, immediately!" she demanded again.

"I'm sorry princess, but our orders come from Garra. You'll have to take it up with him."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

"Garra!" Hinata yelled walking up to him. He quickly closed the wall behind him.

"Yes?" he asked. His voice sounded rasp.

"The guards just took a boy from the market place on your orders. I demand that you release him immediately!" she yelled.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. But it seems his sentence has already been carried out." When she failed to say anything, he continued, "death, by beheading." Hinata hit him and ran out of the room, leaving him smiling.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, brushing her hair, tears falling slowly down her soft cheeks. Her uncle walked into the room.

"My dear, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"If it weren't for that stupid law and Garra, then I would have had the perfect husband," she cried into his shoulder.

"There, there, tell me what happened." He grabbed a kerchief and handed it to her as she began to talk.

* * *

Naruto wrestled against his bonds. He stopped, sighing, and leaned tiredly against the wall. There was a plop and Kouun appeared through the darkness.

"Kouun!" he cried happily as the toad spat out the keys. Naruto grab the keys and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Naruto hugged the toad and rubbed his head. The toad looked up at him reproachfully and jumped out of his arms. "Don't worry. We won't be seeing her again. She has to marry a prince. Damn! I must have sounded so stupid to her. I'm such a fool."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy," an old man croaked from the dark corner. Naruto thought someone had been there. "Want to get out of here?"

"I'm listening," Naruto replied.

"There's a cave. It's called The Cave of Wonders. It's filled to the brim with treasure but all I want is the Lantern. Get me the Lantern and I will give you a reward," the old man explained.

"Great, there's just one hitch, that's out there, we're in here," he said.

"Things aren't always as they seem." The old man pushed out a brick to reveal a stair case. Naruto followed him down it.

* * *

"Now remember boy, get me the Lantern!" the old man yelled then sat down in the sand. Naruto walked down the steps of the caves mouth and into darkness. He moved slowly so that he wouldn't fall and break his neck. When he finally hit level ground he could see a faint glow in the distance. Heading towards it, he walked into the room. It was filled with treasures; jewels, gold and a whole heap of stuff. It would be hard to name them all. Remembering the old man's words, he continued on,

_Touch nothing but the Lantern._

Naruto and Kouun walked for what seemed like ages when they came across an ancient carpet. Stepping around it, Naruto carried on. He was about to go into the next room when he felt his neck prickle. He turned around and when he spotted nothing, continued on. He had walked through three more rooms when his neck prickled again. He turned back around in time to see a cotton ball fall to the ground.

"Hello?" he called. Something poked out from behind a pile of clothing. It moved closer and when Naruto could make out what it was his jaw dropped in surprise. The old ancient carpet was following them. "Come here, come, I'm not going to hurt you, come on," he encouraged. The carpet came closer and stopped. "Could you help us? We're lost. We're looking for the Lantern," he asked.

It nodded – or, that's what it looked like – and flew in front of them. It flapped a tassel. Naruto followed it for what seem like ages when it finally stopped in a room and pointed one of its tassels up a flight of stairs. Naruto put Kouun down and said,

"Don't touch anything!" he then took off across a bridge and up the stairs. He had just picked up the tattered old blue Lantern when a voice rang out,

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" Naruto turned to find Kouun holding a large jewel in his tongue. Naruto was about to turn back around when the floor beneath his feet shifted and changed into a slide. Losing his footing, Naruto fell and slid down it towards a lake that was now filled with red hot lava. He was flung into the air and was about to land in the lava lake when the carpet appeared beneath him. He landed softly and pointed at Kouun. The carpet flew close as Kouun jumped up and gripped onto Naruto's lower arm. Naruto grabbed hold of the carpet as it sped through many different rooms. Then they came to the entrance. The stairs had crumbled away. The carpet came in line with the entrance when a boulder fell on it, sending Naruto flying. He hit the edge of the cliff face and grabbed a hold of the edge.

"Give me your hand!" he called to the old man.

"First give me the Lantern!" the old man yelled. Naruto grabbed the Lantern from his pocket and handed it up to the old man. He was about to grab it when Naruto slipped and fell. The carpet tugged as much as it could and pulled free in time to catch Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal a sandy ceiling. Sitting up, he looked around and saw nothing but rock. There was no way out, everywhere he looked was closed in. He picked up the Lantern beside him.

"Huh, all that for an old Lantern," he muttered, putting it down. The lamp began to smoke. In alarm, Naruto backed up a bit and watched as a white fox' head poured out of it followed by its body and finally its tails. There were nine of them.

"Hello! Wow! Wait a minute," it said. Its head spun around and came back to its normal position. "Well, how long do you think I waited for another master to come along Tori?" the fox asked the rug. The rug seemed to shrug as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Wow! I must have hit my head hard," he mumbled. The fox was red and was the size of a small car and was wearing an old and battered dark green collar. It put its face right up near Naruto's and said,

"Well, you're smaller than my last master. Humans must be getting scrawny!" it said.

"Wait a minute; did you just call me master?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, you get three wishes. Anything you want, there are just three rules," the fox said.

"Rules?" Naruto asked.

"Yes; Rule number one! I can't kill anybody." The fox drew its paw across its throat. Its head instantly popped off and started rolling around on the ground. "So don't ask. Rule number two, I can't make anyone fall in love." His head disappeared and lips replaced it on its neck. It then made smooching noises and hugged Naruto. "Put 'em there, cutie! Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead," the fox turned into a corpse and walked around. It then grabbed a hold of Naruto's vest and shook him saying, "It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" it turned back to normal. "So what will it be?"

"Hmm, you mean you're not all that powerful? Probably couldn't even get us out of this cave!" Naruto started walking off in a different direction with a smile on his face. A paw came out of nowhere and stomped down in front of Naruto.

"Excuse me?! Did you bring me here? Did you wake me up? Did you rub my Lantern? You're getting your three wishes so SIT DOWN!" Naruto sat down to find Tori, the flying carpet, floating there. The fox then turned into an ugly looking air hostess and sat on the rug. "In case of emergencies the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here," he pointed in all directions, "anywhere! Keep your arms and legs inside the carpet! We're outa here!" The carpet took off.

* * *

The carpet finally came to a stop in a small oasis.

"Thank you for flying carpet airlines! I hope you enjoyed the flight!" the fox said as Naruto jumped to the ground. The fox changed back to normal once more. "Well how 'bout that! Mr. Smarty pants!"

"Well you sure showed me! Now, about my three wishes ..." Naruto said slyly.

"Wait! Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one boy!" The fox said.

"No, I didn't actually wish for you to get me out, you did that all on your own," Naruto replied.

"But ..." the fox started. His face went into shock mode before he turned into a sheep, "Well I feel sheepish. All right you baaad boy, but no more freebies!" the fox then turned back to normal.

"So, three wishes, what do I wish for?" he turned to the fox, "What would you wish for?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked at him in disbelief. "Well in my case ... no."

"What?"

"Freedom," the fox replied.

"You're a prisoner?" Naruto said, picking up the Lantern.

"That's part of the whole Cosmic Universal Power!" it went back into the Lantern as Naruto took the lid off. "Eety bitty living space."

"How about I use two wishes for my desire and I set you free with my third wish," Naruto said.

"Yeh right," the fox said sarcastically as it turned into Pinocchio. His nose grew long to emphasise the point.

"No, I mean it!" Naruto said. The fox smiled, turned back to normal and said,

"Well, what will it be?"

Naruto thought for a moment. Hmm, he can't make anyone fall in love, but can he make a prince?

"Fox? Can you make me a prince?" he asked.

"Hmm, let's see," he flipped through a cook book, "Chicken-a-la-king?" a chicken wearing a crown jumped out of the book. "No, too many feathers. How 'bout king crab?" the crab pinched the fox' paw, "ouch! Nope." He shook the crab off. "Hmm ... ah ... To Make A Prince. Now is that a wish?"

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Then say the magic words!" the fox said.

"Fox, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Naruto said bravely. A changing room appeared out of nowhere as the fox push Naruto inside.

"How about this!" fox pointed at the changing room and it disappeared to leave Naruto standing there in black silk pants and a red and black silk vest that was buttoned up at the front. A small crown was placed upon his head and his feet were put into soft shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Now! Transportation! Where's that toad? Ah there you are!" Kouun instantly soared onto a plat form. "How about a horse?" Kouun turned into a palomino Quarter-horse. "Hmm no ... Camel?" Kouun was then transformed into a dark brown camel. "No, that's no right either ... oh how about this?!" Kouun grew until he was the size of a mini van and grew horns. He had turned into a large bull. "Bingo! And we're not done yet!"

* * *

Hinata's uncle sat on his throne with Garra bended on one knee in front of him.

"I assure you my lord, it will not happen again. I will discuss further sentences with you," he said.

"Good. Now, do you think you can put all of this behind you and forgive each other?" he asked, grabbing Hinata's and Garra's hand and joining them.

"One good thing, when I become empress then I will have the power to get rid of you." She stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about her Garra. She's not quite happy," her uncle said.

"It is okay my lord,"' Garra replied. Bowing, he turned and strolled out of the room.

"That annoying little brat. And once she finally choses a chump husband I'll be banished ... or worse, beheaded," he said to himself, shivering. "Of course ..." he stopped, "What if I was the chump husband?" a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the hall with her uncle when he stopped talking for a moment.

"Uncle?" she asked.

"Do you here that?" he asked. He ran up to the balcony and looked out over the town to see a giant parade coming down the main street towards the palace. Riding astride a bull was a young man dressed in fine silks with dancers dancing around him. In front of them were a dozen gymnasts performing amazing tricks. As the palace gates opened, the emperor ran down the stairs to great the new comer to find him waiting near the throne on what appeared to be a flying carpet. The emperor ran over in delight.

"Welcome dear boy, may I ask for your name?" he said, examining the carpet.

"My name is Prince Sasuke," the blonde said, "I am from the lost city of Hato."

"Welcome, welcome. I'm sure you'd be delighted to meet my daughter, Princess Hinata." Hinata walked out from behind the curtains. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a silver moon embroidered on the front. Her hair was up in a tight bun which allowed her fringe and bangs to frame her soft, sweet face. Naruto looked at her in amazement. She was even more beautiful than before.

"Princess, so glad to meet you," he bowed. She looked at him for a while, considering him. She finally tilted her head forward slightly.

"Prince Sasuke, I'm ... pleased to meet you," she replied politely. Garra stood in the shadows, looking in on the scene with pure hate. This boy was going to ruin his plans.

"Oh, how rude of me. Garra!" the emperor called. Garra stepped out from under the shadows.

"Good afternoon prince," Garra said.

"This is my trusted royal advisor, Garra," the emperor said happily.

"Uncle, if you think I'm going to try to get along, you've got another thing coming!" Hinata stormed out of the room. This boy was not like the others. He made her blood rush to her face and it scared her. She didn't want to fall in love. Not with a pompous palace brat.

* * *

Naruto checked himself over then said, "Do I look alright?" the fox looked up from his chess game.

"You look fine, but check your attitude and TELL HER THE TRUTH!" it replied.

"No, if she knew what or who I really was then, she'd have me thrown out onto the streets. I just can't," he said.

"Your turn," the fox said to Tori. The rug moved a piece and checkmated the fox's king.

"What ... I can't believe it. I just lost to a rug!" Tori flew into the air and landed in front of Naruto.

"Here we go!" he said confidently, sitting down on the rug. Tori took off and stopped level with the balcony railing. Suki walked out and started growling.

"Is someone there?" Hinata asked. She walked through the curtains to see Naruto up on the ledge shooing Suki away with his crown. "Wait, do I know you?"

He looked up in surprise and put the crown back on his head. "No!"

"I think I've seen you in the market place," she mused.

"Couldn't have been me!" he persuaded her.

"No, I guess not," she agreed, laughing. She began to walk away when,

"Wait, please, just give me a chance, please," he begged.

"Why should I?" she argued.

"Please, I'll prove my worth," he pleaded. An idea popped into his head. She wants to get out. "Want to see the world?" he asked.

"What?" she turned back in surprise.

"Do you want to see the world?" he asked again.

"And how do you suppose we get out of here?" she asked. Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the balcony and jumped. "No!" she yelled. He popped back up.

"What?" she looked at him, confused.

"How are you doing that?" she asked. She walked over to the edge and looked down. He was standing on what appeared to be a carpet. "Wow," she exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand to her.

"What?" she asked in surprise. He acted exactly like they boy from the markets.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. She placed her hand in his.

"Yes," she said as he pulled her onto the carpet and sat down.

The carpet took off over the walls and before they knew it they were flying over a large expanse of water. Hinata looked around in amazement, glad for the darkness because she could feel her face going red from wrapping her arms around his waist. They finally stopped on top of a temple in china to watch the festivities. She looked on and got and idea in her head.

"They're amazing," she exclaimed.

"Yeh," he agreed.

"Too bad Kouun had to miss it," she said slyly.

"Nah, he hates fireworks," he replied without thinking. Realizing what he had said he looked up in shock. "I – I mean ... um ... damn it!" he said. She whipped his crown off of his head.

"I knew it! You're the boy from the markets! Why did you lie to me? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Did you think I was stupid?" she yelled.

"No!" he said, trying to defend himself.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a hurt look on her soft face.

"You know. Royalty going out in public in disguise?" he reasoned. She nodded with understanding. It was kind of weird and suspicious if royalty went out without a guard and no recognition of royalty. She leaned against his chest and sighed.

* * *

He let her off at the balcony and sunk to her height as she leaned over the railing.

"Sleep well princess," he said quietly. She smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away, humming to herself. Tori drifted to the ground and he stepped off of it as he sighed. When he walked into his quarters he was met by complete darkness. Something bound his wrists behind his back tightly and cuffs were put on his ankles.

"Hello pretty boy." A sly voice said.

"Garra," Naruto hissed, struggling against his bonds. Anyone could recognise that voice. Something hard hit his head and he lost all consciousness.

* * *

He awoke as he plunged into cold water. He tried to kick his legs but found they were still bound with weights, dragging him to the bottom. He looked through his pocket and found the Lantern.

* * *

Garra knocked on Hinata's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me, princess," he said. The door opened to reveal an angry looking Hinata.

"What do you want?" said snapped.

"Your forgiveness, my lady," he said.

"Why should I give it to you?" she asked, still angry.

"The boy stole bread every day from the markets and caused trouble with the guards, my lady" he replied. Yeh right! She thought.

"Good night Garra," she said, closing the door.

"Please," he put his foot between the door and the frame, "Princess, I'm begging you to forgive me," he pleaded.

She looked at him and noticed something in the look in his eyes. Could it be?! There was no mistaking it. It was lust. He found her attractive. She shuddered at the thought. Her uncle came running around the corner at that moment.

"Hinata, darling, I'm so sorry, but, the boy, Prince Sasuke has gone," he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"He played me for a fool!" she yelled. Garra put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down my lady," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry dear," her uncle apologized. She sat back down on her bed as he left.

"Princess, is there anything you need?" Garra asked, feigning sympathy.

"No Garra, don't worry about it," she replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. Garra put his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. Hugging her he smiled.

* * *

They walked around the garden, hand-in-hand. Hinata smiled as she looked around. She leaned her head against Garra's shoulder as they strolled across the bridge.

From up on the balcony, her uncle watched them with a smile on his face. If everything went well, he would be courting her by the New Year.

* * *

Naruto stormed through the palace gates and up the steps, into the great hall. Hinata and Garra were walking together with her uncle along side them. They stopped and looked at Naruto. His clothes were dirty and ruined.

"He tried to have me killed!" he yelled angrily, pointing at Garra.

"Prince Sasuke! Haven't you ... wait, what?" her uncle said, bewildered.

"Garra tried to kill me. He dropped me off of the edge of a cliff with a ball and chain attached to my ankles," he replied.

Her uncle turned on Garra who now stood alone. Hinata had walked over to Naruto. "You tried to marry into the family?"

"I love your niece," he said.

"Yeh right!" Naruto yelled, "You just wanted to be top notch when Hinata's uncle dies."

He grinned and vanished on the spot. He had spotted the Lantern in the boy's pocket.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Garra, Sasuke," Hinata said as she threw him a pair of shoes. He was wearing black and blue silk pants and a black vest with black silk shoes.

"That's alright," he said.

"My uncle is going to put guards near your room at night so Garra doesn't try do kill you again, oh, and tomorrow he's going to introduce you to the city. You're going to be the emperor one day," she said. He smiled weakly and excused himself from the room. Walking down the hallway, he walked into his room and sighed. The fox appeared and said happily,

"You've just won the heart of the princess, what are you going to do now?"

Naruto flopped down onto his bed.

"You're line is 'I'm going to free the nine-tailed fox', any minute now," he said, having got out a book.

"I can't. They want to make me emperor, no! They want to make Prince Sasuke emperor. With out you, I'm nothing," he said angrily.

"Of course, you lied to everyone else; I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me _master_, I'll be going back into my Lantern now." The fox disappeared as Naruto pick up the Lantern.

"Oh come on!" he said to it. A tongue appeared and blew a raspberry at Naruto. "Fine! Just stay in there!" there was a knock on his door. He sighed, "I have to tell her." He opened the door to find Hinata standing there in a purple kimono with a light blue imprint of a fox spirit on it. Her hair was out and sleek. There was no sign of makeup on her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Hinata ... I have to tell you something," he said. Her uncle came running around the corner and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled Naruto towards the balcony and pushed him out to see the crowd. "Oh boy."

* * *

Garra snuck into Naruto's room and searched every where when he finally found it. The Lantern. He rubbed it and the fox appeared, although not too happy about it.

"Naruto, if you think I'm going to forgive you ..." he turned around, "I don't think you're him."

"Shut up fox," Garra commanded.

"It doesn't say here," he pulled out the same book, "that Naruto would be played by a dark, sinister and ugly young man."

"I'm you master now," Garra said impatiently.

"I was afraid of that," the fox mumbled.

"And my first wish, I wish to reign as emperor on high!"

* * *

The sky turned dark over the balcony Naruto, Hinata and the emperor were standing on. The emperor's clothe disappeared and were replaced by filthy rags. Garra appeared as they turned around. He was dressed as Hinata's uncle had been with a crown on his head.

"Bow before you emperor!" he said.

"We will never bow to you!" Hinata replied with hatred in her voice.

"If you won't bow before me as the emperor then you with cower before a sorcerer! Fox, my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" a mahogany staff appeared in his hand as his clothes changed to reverse colours. White to black, blue to red. Using the staff, he forced Hinata and her uncle to bow. Naruto, red with rage, charged at him, intending on hitting the man down. He turned on Naruto and put him under his control.

"Hinata, say hello to your precious," his old vest came back, "Prince," his pants turned back to the ones he'd worn when he first met her, "Sasuke," the crown disappeared to be replaced by his black head band and his shoes disappeared, "Or should I say ... Naruto!"

"Sasuke?" Hinata said in shock.

"I'm sorry; I tried to tell you, I'm just a street rat." He hung his head in shame. He should have freed the fox when he had the chance.

Garra smiled and sent Naruto flying, the carpet and bull, Kouun, which had been turned back into a toad, following.

* * *

They landed somewhere in the north, where snow had hit the ground for an early winter. Naruto grumbled and looked around.

"Kouun! Tori! Where are you?" he yelled through the winter wonderland. Kouun came hopping over to him and jumped into his lap. "I'm so sorry buddy. I messed everything up. I should have just told her." His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them spill over. He had to fix this. He got up, still holding Kouun, walked a few yards when his cold bare feet hit something soft. Bending down and digging, he found Tori weighted under the snow. He moved all of the snow off of Tori with his pale hands. Finally free, the carpet floated waiting for Naruto to get on.

* * *

Hinata watched miserably as Garra forced her uncle to dance on the spot. The fox floated around the hall unhappily and turned when he heard a sound. He looked around carefully and spotted a bare foot. He crept over to it and put his paw on it. The foot twitched but the owner didn't reveal himself.

"What is it fox?" Garra asked waspishly. He glared daggers at the fox as he turned to face him.

"It's nothing master," the fox replied. He slipped around the corner as soon as Garra wasn't looking and came face-to-face with Naruto.

"Hey, listen, we're going ..." Naruto started.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you, I work for senile, psycho pants now," the fox apologised. Naruto thought for a moment and looked at the fox.

"I'll have to improvise then," he replied.

"Fox!" the nine tailed fox disappeared from Naruto's sight to materialise in front of Garra. Hinata was looking extremely scared and was shaking. Naruto watched in curiosity as Garra said proudly, "I wish for you to make Hinata fall desperately in love with me." Naruto watched in shock as the fox stated,

"Um, master, there are a few ..."

"Don't talk back to me you great big brute!" Garra demanded. Hinata looked herself up and down and realized the truth. The fox couldn't do it. She got up from her seat seductively and pranced over to Garra. He looked at her happily as the fox stared, confused. She had caught sight of Naruto. He tip-toed as quietly as he could across the hall. He was nearly there when he bumped a bowl of fruit, sending it crashing to the floor. Garra was about to turn around when Hinata turned him back to face her and clamped her mouth on his. Naruto made a disgusted face and kept creeping over to the Lantern. He was nearly there when,

"I'm not stupid you know," Garra said. He had ended the kiss and had turned the staff on Naruto. Hinata made a grab for it when he knocked her aside and encased her in an hour-glass. The sand started pouring into the bottom compartment to land on Hinata. She whimpered and looked at Naruto.

Naruto took a kunai from his belt and threw it at Garra only to see it melt and become a blob of black metal on the ground.

"Are you afraid to fight me you cowardly snake?!" Naruto spat.

"Snake hey? Let's see how snake like I can be!" Garra's body began to change. His legs merged together and grew in size. His arms became a cobra's mane and his face went flat. His tongue split in a fork and he laughed evilly at Naruto, placing his body around him. He slowly squeezed tighter. "You're nothing without the fox!"

"The ... the fox!" Naruto whispered, getting an idea as he looked longingly at Hinata who was being crushed by the sand. "The fox will always be more powerful than you! He gave you you're power and he can take it away!"

Garra thought then nodded. The fox looked at Naruto, horrified. Garra stopped squeezing Naruto and made forward towards the fox.

"My third wish," he hissed, "is for me to be the most powerful nine-tailed fox in the world."

The fox moaned as Garra turned back to normal. Having been let go, Naruto rushed over to the hour-glass and smashed it open with a bit of wood. Hinata came stumbling out with the sand as Naruto caught her and held her up-right.

"What have you done?" she said in horror.

"Trust me!" he said. Garra's body was soon replaced with that of a black fox's. He too was the size of a small car.

"Yes, freedom, I am the ruler of all," he said happily.

"Uh ah," Naruto said, "You wanted to be a nine-tailed fox? Well you get every thing that goes with it."

"What?" Garra said as a red collar snapped around his neck and a jade green Lantern appeared on the ground beneath him.

"Cosmic universal power, eety bitty living space," Naruto said as Garra disappeared in the lantern. They could hear a voice, screaming and yelling.

"Pass me that," the nine-tailed fox said as Naruto picked up the Lantern. The fox took the lantern and turned into a hand and baseball bat. Throwing the Lantern up, he hit it so that it disappeared in a flash of green light. "There we go. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out."

"Naruto," Hinata called. Naruto turned to her and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry I got you in to this," he said.

"Nonsense boy, Garra was going to try a steal the throne no matter what," her uncle said. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto, you still have one more wish left. You could be a prince again," the fox said.

"Fox, I have to stop pretending to be someone I'm not. And I promised you that with my third wish I'd free you," Naruto said, turning to face him.

"But this is love," he pushed them together, "Naruto, you're not going to find another girl like her in years, believe me, I've looked."

"I really do love you Hinata," he said. She nodded in understanding. "Fox, I wish for your freedom."

"One rich prince coming up ... what?" he whispered in shock.

"Fox, you're free." Naruto picked up the Lantern just as the fox's collar fell off. The Lantern shivered then fell to the floor uselessly. The fox jumped for joy then picked up the old collar. He smiled at Hinata and Naruto.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I made a promise," Naruto replied.

"And now, it's high time I made some changes around here," Hinata's uncle said. They jumped, forgetting he was there. "You definitely proved your worth."

"Uncle?" Hinata said in surprise.

"It's just that one law. Well am I the emperor or not? From this day on, the heir or heiress may choose whom ever they deem worthy!" Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"And I deem you worthy," she smiled. Naruto pressed his lips onto hers, holding her closely.

* * *

Okay, did you like it? Please review!

Translations:

Hinata - Sunny Place (in the sun).

Naruto - Food.

Neji - Confused, screw, helix, spiral.

Kakashi - Scarecrow.

Suki - Love.

Tori - Bird.

Kouun - Good Luck.

Hato - Dove.

Jiyuu - Freedom.


End file.
